


Departs and Orbit Moments

by tigereyes45



Series: Jlaire Week 2019 [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: AU, Day 2, F/M, Jlaire week 2019, Krel's voice appears, Orbit - Freeform, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Jim and Claire are on Mother preparing for the trip of the lifetime. Or well, they have prepared, and now it is really simply time to say goodbye.





	Departs and Orbit Moments

Jim squeezes Claire's hand as they look out the spaceship. They were actually seeing it. Stars, and planets, and even Earth. He had never expected to see Earth from space. Of course, some people talked about the future of space travel. It was always considered a possibility during his lifetime. He just never expected to actually see it. Especially not on an alien spaceship or with Claire. That last surprise made this whole moment feel more special to him. These were their last moments within Earth's orbit. They would come back someday but for now, they could say goodbye together.

She squeezes back and presses her other hand against the window. It wasn't glass but Jim had no idea what it actually was made out of. He knows nothing about Akiridian-5. He barely knows Aja and Krel, but this was necessary.

It was necessary to have Earth representatives there.

"It's beautiful," Claire whispers. She wraps her fingers in between his. "I'm sad to see it go."

"Yeah." His voice is still filled with awe. He knows that. Just as well as he knows that look on her face. She wanted more of a response. Perhaps confirmation, but he just wanted to stare and memorize the sight before him. After all, this would be the last time they see home for a while.

"When we get to Akiridian-5 then we'll spot the Earth's sun." He promises as he tears his eyes away. "That way we always know which direction home is."

She smiles at this. Now satisfies with his response she stands on her tiptoes and pulls his face down. The kiss was brief but full. Full of all their emotions in this moment. Excitement, and nervousness being the largest two. Constantly conflicting with each other. He holds her tighter as they kiss again. This time he was determined not to let nerves win.

"We are leaving Earth's orbit. Feel free to find a comfortable seat for the ride!" Krell all but cheers over the ship's speakers.

Claire pulls away this time. Her smile actually reaches her eyes now. She looks back out the window and rests her head against his chest. "This is only temporary, but it is beautiful."


End file.
